Talk:Signet of Lost Souls
SR non-elite? :) — Skuld 21:05, 20 September 2006 (CDT) :This looks ridiculously overpowered.--Spawn 13:06, 22 September 2006 (CDT) ::It looks fine to me. Just compare the level of healing to... well. Healing Signet. Now Soul Reaping is a useful attribute in GvGs. But still, it makes me giggle that people say something like this is way overpowered, but Taste of Pain is reletivly ignored. Alt F Four 15:32, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :Drop the enemy health requirement to 30% or 25% and I'll say its not overpowered. Overpowered? lol, it's not that good in hoh or gvg. It's just because other necromancer's signet are useless, this skill is not overpowered at all. ::It's not ridiculously overpowered, but it is quite nice. It'll be a core part of most MM builds as soon as Nightfall comes out. --Shattered Self 22:23, 22 September 2006 (CDT) Agreed. sorry but this probably will not cut it for most mm builds, seing as with a good mm energy is not a problem, the energy gain from sr alone is enough. This skill will prob give 6 energy at 10sr (normal mm level). This is weak in comparison to another skill such as another minion or another heal. Its nice and may make sr necros viable, but as an mm skill, i doubt it. |-Soqed Hozi-| 17:50, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :I dunno, for people using Animate Bone Fiend and/or Animate Vampiric Horror (which is much more useful now with Order of Undeath), energy can get a little short. And a quick heal to counterbalance a mid-battle Blood of the Master is always nice. And frankly, what else are you going to do with your skill slots? In most end-game areas, minions drop fast enough that during battle your priority should always be healing your minions or making new minions in order to stay at the cap, so it's not like you really need any non-minion spells besides a rez (and possibly Consume Corpse if you're in Urgoz's Warren). In fact, a comparison with Consume Corpse might be in order. --Shattered Self 07:22, 25 September 2006 (CDT) I also think that this skill isn't so decisive if slapped on a current MM, because a good MM does not have energy problems and rarely a health problem. Then again, the price is today's MMs are also very limited in terms of attribute point distribution. 12 Death, 10+ Soul Reaping; that doesn't leave much space for a third attribute. With this skill, one can have the same energy management but with less points in Soul Reaping, allowing for more points spent otherwise. I'm thinking of, for example, Curses for a hefty Barbs on an unlucky boss without major or sup rune. Or find a good supplemental skill in your secondary class. Since MM has quite a few optional skills, this seems like a very useful skill. Not to mention SS nuker which often run out of energy in the first decisive, seconds of a battle, before stuff starts dying. RolandOfGilead 10:59, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :I think this skill is unnecessary for MMs. It'll probably be great when combined with a blood spiker that uses Lifebane Strike, Shadow Strike and possibly Grenth's Balance. That way you gain life when the target is above 50% and when it's below 50%. Tadzio 11:09, 26 September 2006 (CDT) Loving this skill Health AND energy...wow, it's good.--Life Infusion 20:11, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :You have to love that cast speed --CKaz 16:34, 12 October 2006 (CDT) This is very nice to manage energy now that Soul Reaping isn't overfuelling my energy pool. Utaku Mu Dan 10:55, 10 April 2007 (CDT) This goes on just about all of my hero necros. They know exactly who to target at all times :) Merick 20:57, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ...And heroes While heroes make good use of this skill, quickly spotting and using it on anyone under 50% health, they will use it even if they themselves are at full health and energy, and thus have nothing to gain from using it. Yamagawa 16:17, 21 September 2008 (UTC) This skill is acting strange with me I have beed using this for a long time now, but the last two days the game told me a few times that I didnt have enough energy to use this skill. Yesterday I thought I had my mouse on the skill next to it or something, but now it happened to me 3 times in a row (my energy was close to none). Anyone else ever had this happen to them? 18:25, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Primal Echoes. --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:32, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :: urgh, I'm such a noob. Thanks for the info mate ^_^ 21:49, 27 May 2009 (UTC)